The toilet-brush is an essential tool for keeping good sanitation of a toilet-bowl. Due to the matters coming in contact with the toilet-brush, in reality, a user will not let it leave the vicinity of the toilet-bowl after use, but rather insert it into its storage-container, which is usually coupled with the brush as a set and can be found next to every household toilet. The lack of means to maintain the sanitation of the toilet-brush after use, leaving those who care with the options to immerse the brush-head into a disinfecting solution mixed with the water at the water-reservoir of the toilet-bowl, shake the brush within the interior of the toilet-bowl, tack and balance it in between the toilet-seat and the edge of the toilet-bowl for dripping and drying. When not done so, the brush is inserted into the storage-container and often will still be wet and dripping upon retrieval at next use.
A toilet-brush has a densely arranged large amount of bristles that traps large amount of water and other sediments and when stored in the storage-container with lack of air ventilation, creates environment which can promote and lead to growth of fungus, bacteria, algae, mold and other hazardous and unhealthy conditions to humans and pets. That also results in the need to often maintain the cleanliness of the storage-container, which in reality left neglected. Due to not having the proper tools for disinfecting and drying the toilet-brush in the immediate area of the toilet-bowl, in an easy and effective way, it creates an exception to the rule that otherwise is not skipped when it comes to storage of items involving wetness and in this case fecal matters as well, which may be referred to as “The toilet-brush global epidemic”. The inventions described herein are dedicated to solve those conflicting problems, will change the perception on how a toilet-brush needs to be maintained and promote safe and healthy living for generations to come.
Therefore a need exists for a novel toilet maintenance devices and systems which promote safe and healthy living for generations to come. There is also a need for novel toilet maintenance devices and systems which prevent the creation of an environment which can promote and lead to growth of fungus, bacteria, algae, mold and other hazardous and unhealthy conditions to humans and pets. A further need exists, for novel toilet maintenance devices and systems which are able to position a toilet-brush after use to dry and maintain the sanitation of the toilet-brush. Finally, a need exists for novel toilet maintenance devices and systems which are able to facilitate the ability of a user to clean a toilet and to maintain an organized toilet area.